Dans l'ombre et la lumière
by So-chan07
Summary: Kasane la voleuse de visages. Peu avant l'audition de Kasane pour le rôle de Nina dans la Mouette, Nina et elle travaillent ensemble à perfectionner les talents d'imitatrice de Kasane.


**Fandom :** Kasane, la voleuse de visages  
 **Personnages :** Kasane, Nina Tanzawa  
 **Rating :** G  
 **Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers demeurent la propriété exclusive de Daruma Matsuura  
 **Prompt :** Kasane, la voleuse de visages : Peu avant l'audition de Kasane pour le rôle de Nina dans la Mouette, Nina et elle travaillent ensemble à perfectionner les talents d'imitatrice de Kasane. Points bonus si elles restent cordiales entre elles mais que leur entraînement est bourré de tensions diverses.  
 **Notes :** Se situe dans les alentours du tome 2. J'espère avoir su taper juste dans la tension que tu voulais.

* * *

C'était la première fois que Kasane apprenait à imiter quelqu'un. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était contenté de l'apparence, réduisant ses échanges à quelques paroles banales pour parfaire l'illusion prenant les traits d'une autre, le temps d'une pièce, avant de s'enfuir. À jamais elle continuait le manège de Cendrillon (son premier rôle) s'enfuyant dès que la cloche sonnait la fin du charme emportant, en son sein, le charme et ses secrets.

Mais le visage ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci. Elle devait être l'ombre d'une autre, être son double parfait, plus proche que ne le serait n'importe quel sosie ou n'importe quelle sœur jumelle. Et, pour cette fois-ci, elle avait l'aide de l'originale. Nina Tanzawa. La blonde l'avait accueilli chez elle, l'entraînait du matin au soir. La première journée avait commencé sur un ton cassant, glacial.

« Tu m'observes et tu ne poseras des questions qu'à la fin. Tu dois tout apprendre. Mes tics, mes expressions, tout. »  
« Je sais. » avait craché Kasane avec ce ton qui ne la quittait jamais, acide comme un citron.

Ombre se glissant derrière Nina, elle avait observé, mémorisé jusqu'au détail le plus insignifiant. Sa façon de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, sa politesse ouvertement affichée, sa façon de tenir ses baguettes, de les saisir. Kasane se souvenait encore du regard de Nina posé sur elle alors que, face à face, autour de la petite table du studio elles dînaient. La bouche de Nina s'était plissé, un début de sourire avait germé. Kasane s'était sentie comme une élève recevant l'approbation d'un enseignant.

Le lendemain Nina l'avait mené hors de l'appartement. Par habitude Kasane s'était tassée sur elle-même, rentrait la tête dans les épaules, muait son dos en une bosse sous laquelle elle tentait de se dissimuler. Au bout de quelques mètres, alors qu'elles prenaient le train, Nina lui avait pris la main. Kasane avait sursauté en sentant ces doigts enserrer son poignet d'une pression tendre.

« Tout va bien. » lui avait soufflé Nina.

Quelque chose avait dé-serré le cœur de Kasane, lui avait permis de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. Depuis Iku Igarashi. Malgré elle ses doigts se crispèrent. Elle ne devait pas céder. Nina et elle vivaient dans deux univers différents, comme cela avait été le cas avec Iku. Le rouge à lèvre, son pouvoir, seul cela les avait fait se rapprocher au sein d'un pacte où chacune trouvait son compte. Kasane se reprit, mue d'un instinct farouche. Elle n'avait qu'une seule amie, qu'une seule maîtresse : le théâtre et sa scène. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Malgré l'éclat de dégoût qu'elle lut dans le recoin du regard de Nina, cette dernière ne la lâcha pas même lorsqu'elles sortirent du train pour s'engouffrer dans une galerie marchande. Kasane n'avait jamais fait les boutiques. Elle prenait tout ce qu'il y avait plus de sombre et de plus couvrant et repartait, tête basse, ou faisait ses achats sur le net – ça évitait les regards indiscrets. Elle écouta Nina lui parler de ses goûts, de ce qu'elle préférait. Tout en sachant très bien que la jeune femme, la veille de l'audition, choisirait elle-même sa tenue. C'était comme un jeu où Kasane était la poupée, Nina la demoiselle qui créait.

Les mains prises par ses achats, les sacs tirant sur ses bras, Nina avait proposé de partager une glace.

« Choisis ce que tu préfères. » proposa-t-elle devant le glacier, avec toujours ce sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres, ce sourire qui ne la quittait jamais sauf quand elle posait trop longtemps son regard sur Kasane, laissant place à une autre expression – le dégoût. « Je te l'offre. »

Kasane avait hésité, comme une enfant à qui l'on proposait une myriade de cadeaux. Elle avait fini par abdiquer, à demi dissimulée sous sa capuche.

« Je prendrais la même chose que toi. »

Nina avait souri, pioché de quoi payer dans son porte-monnaie. Elle ne dit mot mais tout dans son attitude ne laissait filtrer qu'un seul message à l'attention de Kasane : « Tu as bien choisi. Tu es ma copie. Une imitation de moi-même. Tu dois agir comme moi. »

Et tel un animal bien dressé, Kasane veilla à s'asseoir avec la même aisance que Nina, croisant les jambes à son image, imitant chacun de ses gestes. Devenant son ombre, son reflet.

Jusqu'à l'incarner entièrement.

Pendant trois jours, Kasane sortit sous les traits de Nina, s'habituant à ce visage qui n'était pas le sien. Il lui fallut un jour pour cesser de se mirer au moindre reflet, écarquiller les yeux devant ce faciès qui était désormais sien. Il lui en fallut deux pour arriver à converser avec des inconnus. C'était une chose pour Kasane de jouer sur scène, c'en était une autre de parler à ses semblables sans revenir à ses travers habituels, à sa timidité maladive. La présence de Nina, en arrière plan, jouant les souffleuses et les présences insidieuses y avaient joué pour beaucoup. Car elle ne devait pas paraître seulement naturelle. Elle devait être Nina Tanzawa. Après chaque échange Kasane avait droit à un debriefing dans une ruelle.

« Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes mains, tiens ton sac ou passes en une dans tes cheveux. Quand je stresse, je me mords la lèvre inférieure comme ça. » Kasane devait répéter le geste jusqu'à que Nina soit satisfaite. « Lève plus le menton. Tu es une jeune fille qui a de l'assurance, qui sait où elle marche. Allez. »

Nina posait une main sur son épaule, la poussait hors de la ruelle. Parfois elle laissait glisser ses doigts sur la main de Kasane et soufflait quelques mots.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as du talent. »

Ces quelques mots poussaient davantage Kasane que toutes les critiques. Trop habituée aux volées de bois vert, elle devenait presque tendre sous l'effet de quelques mots doux tout en ne se leurrant pas. Elles étaient des associées, pas des amies. Et pourtant, pourtant, un peu de tendresse ne faisait de mal à personne aussi hypocrite soit-elle.

Le matin de l'audition Kasane se fit poupée sous les mains de Nina, la laissant la vêtir et l'écoutant lui donner les ultimes conseils, les derniers ordres.

« Tout ira bien. » voulut la rassurer Kasane.

Ses lèvres étouffèrent la réplique de Nina, embrassant la chair offerte et aspirant tout dans ce baiser, le visage et la voix, pour abandonner Kasane comme elle l'aurait fait avec un vêtement trop rapiécé. Kasane n'était plus. Ne restait que Nina Tanzawa souriant envers elle-même, le visage transfiguré – le visage de Nina où se reflétaient les pensées de Kasane – disparu en quelques battements de cils.

« Je reviendrais avec le rôle. Nina Tanzawa aura le rôle de son homonyme dans la Mouette. » promit-elle en sortant de l'appartement, les épaules droites, le menton levé.

Kasane, elle, demeurerait tapie dans l'ombre, réduite à la figure d'un pantin qui avait appris sa leçon. Jusqu'au jour où le double entrerait dans la lumière pour écraser l'originale, devenue obsolète.


End file.
